spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spongermans Part 4
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Episode:15 Season:2 Show:Channel Chasers Plot SpongeBob and friends save the day from villains taking over the world. Script Previously Hank in a cell Hank:I can just break out of here! Hank try to smash the wall Hank get electrocuted Hank:hey what was that?! Hank see a bracelet on his leg Hank:DARNIT! goes to SpongeBob walking into the police station SpongeBob:hello my good man Dave:hey...what do ya want? SpongeBob:ugh...the bathroom Dave:... SpongeBob:what? Dave:seriously?you came to a police station for the toilet? SpongeBob:ugh...yes... Dave:get out kid... SpongeBob:no no wait! Dave:*sighs*what now? SpongeBob:I'm here to visit someone... Dave:ok down the left corridor goes to SpongeBob walking down the left corridor SpongeBob:hello?is anybody here? loads of thugs come to the end of there cells Thug:we are! SpongeBob:that's nice... Thug:what are you doing here kid? SpongeBob:making a distraction so my friend can get out... Barb:time to rust the bars! Barb about to rust the bars with her lasers Hank smash out of the wall Hank:don't worry thunderman is here! SpongeBob ride up on the book cart SpongeBob:come on!we need to get our friends back! Hank:our?we don't even know them SpongeBob:oh just come one! HOUR LATER goes to Hank,Barb and SpongeBob walking around the town SpongeBob:where are we going again? Hank:it's the villain tracker 2.0 SpongeBob:oh... goes to the small man in his lair ???:HAHAHA!FINALLY!THE THUNDERMAN KIDS ARE ARRIVING! Teacher:great!let's turn into our disguise's! the kid and teacher turn into Henrietta Williams and Principal Bradford Principal Bradford:LETS TURN THIS PLACE INTO A SCHOOL NOW! the inside turn into a school ???:HERE THEY COME! the small man run off Pheobe and Max come in Principal Bradford:hello Pheo Pheobe:you never said he was coming! Max:you never said she was coming! Principal Bradford:well your together ok?!now Max in the classroom Pheobe follow me... goes to the small man in the janitor room ???:I'm back! Sandy,Squidward,Mr Krabs and Patrick tied up Sandy:I'll get you! Patrick:WHY WONT YOU LET US LEAVE?! ???:forever! Squidward:what?! Mr Krabs:why I gotta! ???:say hello to my 2nd lair! the man press a button that leads everyone down a slide everyone in a lair Sandy:where is this?! ???:my secret lair!and your going to die here! Sandy:OH NO WE WON'T! a giant tub start rising out of the ground Squidward:what the? Mr Krabs:oh no... Squidward:oh fishpaste Patrick:is it a swimming pool?! the small man walk up some stairs to the top of the tub ???:lava!YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE! Squidward:uh oh... Patrick:hey!that reminds me!I haven't eaten that lava chilly at home... everyone stare at Patrick Mr Krabs:really? Squidward:seriously? the man pressing a button ???:don't be worried!it's homemade!I have to heat it up! Squidward:home made lava? Sandy:what? Mr Krabs:that makes no sense! goes to Max in class Max:this is lame! Principal Bradford walk into the class Principal Bradford:hello Max...we will be learning about the creator of that pencil your holding... Max:what?! Max get out a spit ball launcher Principal Bradford:a spit ball launcher?let me take that! Principal Bradford walk up to Max beeping noise can be heard Principal Bradford:what the?what's that beeping noise? Max:ugh nothing... Principal Bradford:a villain detector 2.0?is this some kind of toy? Max:no it's not! Max get off his chair and back up Max:I don't think your what you say you are either... Max launch the spit ball launcher at Principal Bradford Principal Bradford:AHHHH! Principal Bradford turn into the changer Changer:ah Max you got me! Max:your not Principal Bradford your...your the changer guy! Changer:yes I am...join me Max!we can take over the world! Max:hm... Changer:well? Max:I have to say no! Changer:WELL DIE THEN! Max:uh oh! Changer shoot lasers at Max Max dive out of the way Max:oh no you don't! Max freeze Changers legs Changer:YOU FOOL!YOU CAN'T BEA Max:maybe I need to freeze something else... Max freeze the Changers mouth Max:bye bye! Max run out of the classroom Sandy,Squidward,Mr Krabs and Patrick hanging above the lava Patrick:ok so what's the plan again? Sandy:me and Mr Krabs get out of the rope and defeat the small guy! Patrick:ok so what's the plan? the small man with a button ???:found it!bye bye! Sandy chew out of the rope Sandy swing onto the lab floor with a rope Sandy:not so fast! ???:ah! Mr Krabs cut the rope Mr Krabs:now time to swing out! Mr Krabs grab another rope all the rope start getting cut by Mr Krab's claws Mr Krabs:AHHHH!!! Mr Krabs get to the top of the rope and dive onto a light attached to the roof with a string string snap and shows the light fall Mr Krabs:AHHHHH!!! the small man shooting lasers at Sandy Sandy dodging all the lasers Sandy:oh no you don't! ???:DANCE SQUIRREL DANCE! the light fall onto the guys head the small man fall onto the floor Sandy:eek... Mr Krabs:yeah I did it! Sandy:just you? Mr Krabs:yeah... Sandy:ok *sighs* let's release Squidward and Patrick from the ropes] the ropes drop Squidward and Patrick Patrick:AHHHH!!! Squidward:I'm gonna regret this Squidward grip onto the side of the giant tub with his tentacle and get ahold of Patrick Patrick:I'm flying! Patrick and Squidward jump onto the lab floor Patrick:Squidward you! Squidward:don't even speak to me... Sandy:come on let's get out of here and find SpongeBob! SpongeBob,Hank and Barb walking through a park SpongeBob:this is a lovely park Hank:I know... Hank see the school Hank:I have high ratings coming from over there! SpongeBob:hey I was there this morning! Hank:when your friends got froze? SpongeBob:yeah...they got froze by a very small man... Hank:I don't think that's just a school follow me! SpongeBob,Hank and Barb run off to the school Max run into Pheobe's class Max:pheobe you've gotta...oh... Pheobe up against the wall in chains Pheobe:run because she's actually the changers sidekick?yeah I gathered that Max:don't you dare hurt her! the changers sidekick turn into Pheobe the door close on Max Max:what the?! Pheobe 2:hey Max you wouldn't hurt your sister would you? Max:no...but I'll hurt you! Pheobe 2:your no super villain Max... Max:oh no you didn't... Hank,SpongeBob,Barb,Sandy,Patrick Squidward and Mr Krabs come in Max:dad?! Hank:Max?! the roof fall down on the door SpongeBob:we can't get out! Hank:I wouldn't say that! Pheobe 2:THUNDERMAN! Hank:Pheobe! Pheobe:no I'm here...she is totally not me Hank:you monster! Hank run at Pheobe Hank get zapped Hank:AHHHH!!! Max:dad! Max spit at Pheobe 2 the changers sidekick turn into changerboy Changerboy:you!you can't get rid off me! SpongeBob burping SpongeBob:uh oh...what was in that water I had at the police station? Changerboy:what? SpongeBob:it was dish water! SpongeBob squirt loads of water out onto Changerboy Changerboy:AHHHH NOOOO!!! Changerboy melting Squidward:water melting the villain? Patrick:how original Changerboy:You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! melting! Oh, what a world! What a world! Mr Krabs:really? SpongeBob:why did you quote the wizard of? SpongeBob standing on the melted Changerboy SpongeBob:oh my...ew... Patrick:he copied the wicked witch of the east! Everyone but Patrick:WEST! a button come down SpongeBob:bye bye! SpongeBob and friends click the button and disappear FIN Trivia *Changerboy says the exact same last words as the wicked witch of the west in the 1939 film The Wizard Of Oz. *Changerboys last words are a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard Of Oz. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers